The Price of Companionship
by GoSitOnAHamSandwichWithMustard
Summary: INSPIRED BY COHABITATION BY ClericalCandlelight! RATED M FOR Sexual Situations Amanda has been living in peace with the Xenomorph as the Torrens floats through space. As things become worse and worse, Amanda become more and more desperate.
1. Bad To Worse

**USCSS Torrens, 3 weeks after the destruction of Sevastopol**

Amanda's eyes slowly opened, revealing that it hadn't killed her and she was back again. Still stuck in this seemingly never-ending hell. She reached forward and raised the pod door on her sleeping chamber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, which still had bags underneath them. Amanda didn't get much sleep these days. And when she did she wasn't sure she would wake up. It had been three weeks since she survived the ordeal aboard the Sevastopol. Since she killed all of those creatures. Or so she thought. One had survived and made it aboard the Torrens. And it had her dead to rights. However, it didn't kill her. Sure, it stopped her from spacing them both, but now they seemingly lived together with unsaid boundaries. Amanda exited her pod, only wearing a white tank top and panties. She stretched her arms, pressing her nipples visibly through her shirt. She slowly walked though the door, yawing as she went. She walked over to the table in the old dining room and fired up herself a pot of coffee. She looked to the ceiling as she _heard _it. It scrambled through the vents, where it spent most of its time. However, normally when Amanda woke up, it came to see her, as if to let her know it's still here. Her eyes followed the sound as it moved throughout the ceiling. It leads over to a vent covering, from which it slowly uncoiled its long, spiney tail with its blade-like tip banging when it hit the ground. The creature dropped from the ceiling, in a ball. It slowly rose, barely enough room for it to stand in the room.

"And good morning to you too sunshine," Amanda said sarcastically.

The creature did not respond, not that it ever did. It simply, stared at her.

"What?" Amanda said, raising her voice, adding agitation to her tone.

The creature bent down, it's hands on the floor. It never stopped looking at Amanda. The eyeless face slimy, the entire length of the banana shaped head. Then it did something Amanda had never seen it do before. It's mouth slowly opened and it's second mouth slowly extended. Amanda's eyes widened. What the fuck was going on? The coffee maker clicked, filling the room with the sound for a second. The creature hissed at the machine before leaping back into the vents. Amanda stood there for a moment before fixing her coffee.

"That was strange," she said to herself.

From there Amanda headed to the bridge, to check on the emergency distress beacon. It had been going on ever since she activated it three weeks ago. Still, no answer. Maybe she was dead, and maybe this was hell. She looked over at the pilot's chair where Verlaine's jacket hung off the back off. It had seemed like forever when she last talked to her.

After the creature had left her alone, she found Verlaine's body. At first. When she searched the ship the first time she found it had killed Connor as well. She spaced his body and then took a chance at sleeping. When she awoke and found Verlaine's body was missing. When Amanda found her way to the cargo bay, what she found, confused her. The creature had taken the body, but she was confused as to what it was doing. It appeared to be sniffing her body all over. There were no fresh wounds, no article of clothing had been removed of disheveled, it simply put her corpse on the ground and was smelling it. Amanda was confused at the creature's behavior. She couldn't think of anything and it didn't react when she tried to make it aware of her presence. She did get quite the outburst from it when she spaced Verlaine's body, as apparently it wasn't done doing . . . whatever it was doing. It trashed several areas of the ship; some Amanda didn't even bother trying to clean. However, the creature seemingly showed respect for Amanda. Whenever she raised her voice, the creature would seemingly make a sound in response but would always let her have her way. On her worst days, Amanda wanted nothing to do with it. She couldn't bare the sight of it, yet whenever it wanted to make itself know, it did. However, for the most part, it let Amanda be.

She left the bridge went and got changed, into a jumpsuit. After retrieving a laptop, she returned to the bridge. The laptop has previously belonged to Taylor. She sat in the chair and began to watch another one of the movies saved on the computer. She browsed through the movie library for the millionth time.

"I miss you but your choice in movies sucked Taylor," Amanda said.

She scrolled through the options quickly before giving up. She sighed. She had watched nearly everything that Taylor had on here. A different title among the clutter caught her eye. All the movies were neatly titled with their correct titles but this one was MOV_1. Amanda clicked on it and the video player opened. It started as a shot of Taylor's face as she tried to correct the angle of the camera. Ripley smiled as she finally saw a similar face again. However that smile quickly changed as the camera stopped moving and Taylor stepped into view. She was completely naked and now laying on a bed as she begun to pleasure herself with a toy.

"Wow Taylor. I honestly didn't think you had this side to you," Amanda said.

Amanda looked down at her hand, which she now noticed was on her leg.

"Well . . . it has been a while," Amanda said as she unbuttoned part of her jumpsuit.

"It's still on the ship," she thought to herself.

Ripley left the room and returned with her motion tracker. She sat in the chair and turned the device on. The waves on the screen went out and it detected nothing. That either meant it was on the other side of the ship, or it was dormant. She waved the device in the air back and forth and still got no reading on where it was.

"To hell with it," she said.

She began to put her hand in the jumpsuit when an alarm began to buzz on the bridge.

"Holy shit!" Amanda said as she buttoned her suit back up.

Through the window she could see another ship! Finally, someone had found her! Oh Christ, this thing could get onto their ship. As the ship began to dock with the Torrens, she rushed through the hallway. She had to get there first. She looked at the motion detector. Still nothing. She turned the corner and saw the airlock. She was almost –beep.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. The motion tracker began to emit noise as Amanda became aware this was a race to the door now. No matter how hard she pushed herself, the beeping got louder and louder. It was closing in, almost like it knew. Just as she was feet from the door, it opened. In the doorway, stood three men. The one in the middle had a pistol in a holster on his waist and the other two men had weapons. They didn't wear any identifying clothing and their ship was smaller than the Torrens.

"Junkers. Great," Amanda thought.

Not the best bunch to see but it was still other people. She looked at the motion tracker and saw it was blank. The creature was no longer being picked up.

'The hell?" she thought.

"Excuse me young lady," the man in the middle said. "We need to speak to your captain."

Ripley walked over to them.

"We gotta get out of here. It's still on this ship," Amanda said.

"What?" one of the other men said.

"It killed the others. I'm all that's left," Amanda said.

Despite her pleas, the men went to the bridge.

"All right, Matty stay here, we'll go and find whatever this is," one of the bigger men said.

"Are you not listening? This thing is going to kill us if we don't leave right now!" Amanda pleaded.

The two bigger men left the room, leaving Amanda with their leader. After ten minutes, the men had still not returned.

"We need to get out of here," Amanda said.

"Relax lady, my boys got this," the man replied.

Amanda stood up and began to pace. She didn't like how casual these guys were taking the situation. They found this ship floating in space, with the sole survivor saying that whatever killed the crew is still here and that they need to leave. They were acting that this would be just another walk in the park. What could she say that would make them believe-

Amanda felt a sharp pain in the back of her head before everything went black.

As she began to come to, she felt her jumpsuit being pulled off her shoulders. She tried to struggle free, but was pushed down into the floor.

"No!" Amanda yelled.

"Quit squirming bitch!" the man yelled as she unbuttoned his pants and removed cock.

He pulled down Amanda's jumpsuit even more. His nails dug into her side as he pulled her panties down.

Beep . . . . . beep . . . . beep . . . beep . .beep

The motion tracker in the room began to emit sound. It was getting faster, closer. The door opened in front of them, causing them to freeze and look up. There was nothing on the other side of the door. Only darkness. A drop of spit fell from the ceiling and hit the man on the shoulder. It was the second drop that got his attention. His hand felt the slimy substance and played with it between his fingers. He looked up to the ceiling and saw death personified. He opened his mouth and managed to scream as the creature dropped from the ceiling and pieced his skull with its second mouth, silencing him. It wrapped its arms around him and pulled him into the vent as they both disappeared. Amanda scrambled to her knees and she pulled her self together. She fixed her underwear and was just pulling her sleeves over when the creature dropped back into the room.

Amanda scrambled on the floor into a corner. It slowly approached her; its face came close. This was surely it. She was at her weakest and now it would take advantage and her life would end. Only it didn't. She could hear the breathing of the creature. It's head looked up and down her body before stepping back and sitting in the same position it had earlier in the day, with it's second mouth exposed.

"Go away!" Amanda yelled.

The creature hissed at her and ran off before jumping back into a vent. After a moment, Amanda rushed out the door and down the corridor. She entered the one room with no vent big enough for the creature to enter through, the hyper sleep chambers. Amanda locked the door and fell to the ground as she began to cry. She wondered if she would ever make it home again.

After Amanda had cried herself to sleep, the creature made it's way to the chamber doors. Knowing this was the one room it couldn't get in frustrated the creature but it did not lash out in anger. It curled itself up, wrapping its tail around itself, as it lay down directly in front of the door, facing outwards.


	2. Darker Times

When Amanda finally found the strength to leave the hyper sleep chambers after her attack, she found the floor outside was sticky.

"It was here," she said to herself.

Amanda wondered why the creature saved her. She was grateful that it did but why didn't it kill her why it killed the others? It's as if it wanted her all to itself. But for what? Either way, killing her attacker left the pair of them back to square one. Stranded while floating through space.

**Torrens, 2 Days Later**

Amanda pushed the button on the console and the other ship detached from the Torrens as the Torrens continued onwards. While there wasn't anyone else on their ship, Amanda made sure to take all of their supplies before dumping their bodies back to their ship.

Amanda leaned back in the chair and sighed. She wanted this out of this. Even if The Company showed up right now, she would hand the damn thing over to them in exchange for a ride home. A chance to live a normal life again, but that wasn't going to happen. Her mother was still missing, as was she now. Was it a family curse?

Amanda stood and left the room. She checked the motion tracker for any sign of the creature. Nothing. She hadn't seen it since it killed those other men. There were two rooms the creature wouldn't enter. One was the hyper sleep chamber. The other was the bathroom. The second one always puzzled Amanda. She pondered if the creature respected her privacy, or if it could even grasp that concept? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. She at first thought it went over to their ship. However, she had her motion sensor on their ship and the creature never crossed over. Bored. Amanda got changed to work out and went down to the cargo bay. There were a few pieces of work out equipment off to the side and it was one of the few things Amanda could do to keep herself busy. After an hour, she put the weights down and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her breaths were heavy and shirt was stained with sweat. As she was taking a water break when the motion tracker began to beep again. Slowly at first, but as it picked up pace, Amanda could hear the clanging vents. Then, it dropped down from vent into the darkness. Slowly, it walked on all four ways her out into the light.

"Where have you been?" Amanda asked it.

The creature stopped a few feet away from her, sitting in a crouched position.

"I . . . thank you . . . for saving me the other day," she spoke again.

The creature did not respond. She slowly approached it, raising her hand to it. Her hand finally touched the side of the creatures face and they both flinched, Amanda withdrawing her hand. It took a few steps back and made a sound.

"Ok, so no touching," Amanda said.

After a few moments, the creature returned to it's crouched position. This time, it opened its mouth and extending its second mouth forward.

Amanda's facial expression changed.

"What does that mean?" she asked, frustrated.

The creature did not respond.

"What do you want from me?!" Amanda shouted.

The creature again did not move.

"Ugh!" Amanda groaned. She turned around and lay on the bench.

She reached up and lifted the bar up and off it's safety support. One at a time, Amanda began to do reps.

"Four . . . five . . . six . . ." she said, counting with each rep. "Seven . . . eig-"

Amanda paused mid word. A massive wave of pain overcame her. Her body became cramped.  
"Oh no, not now," Amanda thought.

It was her time of the month again, and it's timing was inconvenient. Not that it affected her strength, but her cramps were incredibly painful.

"AHHHH!" Amanda let out a painful scream as she held the bar.

She struggled to keep her arms from leaving the bar and covering her stomach. Then, she heard it. The creature made a noise as it rushed over and took the bar from Amanda, tossing it away. Amanda rolled off the bench, arms wrapped around her lower stomach. She could see the creature's feet and closed her eyes. She felt the creatures arm wrap around her and she awaited her end. But it never came. She felt the brush of wind against her and realized she was moving. No, the creature was, with her in its arms. It was running with her. She didn't know where it was taking her as another wave of cramps cause her pain. The pain was so intense, that Amanda closed her eyes again, and passed out.

_The Next Day_

Amanda opened her eyes slowly. She was in one of the sleeping pods. The sensors register her being awake and slowly lifted the pod covering. While she was feeling better, she still slowly exited the pod.

"How did I get back here?" she asked herself.

Then, it all came back to her. IT had helped me. Again. But why? What was it getting out of cohabitation with her?

Amanda exited the room and felt the floor outside the door. It was sticky.

"It was out here again," she said to herself.

Amanda got a change of clothes from a locker and grabbed a towel, heading for the bathroom. While she was walking around, she came across the motion tracker.

"Must have dropped it on the way back," she said.

Amanda reached the bathroom and took a hot shower. After she was changed she left the room. A banging sound came from the vent. It was here. The creature dropped down from the vent and slowly rose to its towering height. It slowly walked over to Amanda who turned to face it. It stopped just short of her.

"Why do you keep helping me? What do you want?" she asked.

The creature opened its mouth and its second mouth extended. After a moment it retracted.

"I don't know what that means," Amanda said.

She sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere.

"Thank you . . for helping me," Amanda said.

She slowly raised her hand. She remembers what had happened last time but something in her gut was telling her to try it. The hand moved slowly and it came to a rest touching the side of the creatures face. It was wet and slimly. Cold as ice, but she was actually touching it. Amanda was memorized by the details of the creature. She following the lines down its body. The emaciated look of the ribs, the large fingers, and-

"OH!" Amanda thought to herself. "It's a male."

Amanda was looking down between the creatures legs.

The creature gave a slight hiss before disappearing again.

**Days Later**

Amanda's period was finally over. She was always horny on her period but she grew tired of playing with herself. She walked down the hallway when the motion sensor began to beep. It was moving. A few moments later, it crawled from the vent in the ceiling. Here it was again. It again made the same strange movement with it's mouth that it had been doing.

"I think I know what you want . . but . . .this is crazy, this is crazy," she said.

The creature closed its mouth and sat down in a position a dog would. It made the motion again.

Amanda's heart began to beat faster and faster began she was going to go through with it. She was desperate and maybe, just maybe, this is what the thing had wanted her for. She slowly pulled down her jump suit, leaving her in a white shirt and panties. She looked at the creature, which was slowly becoming aroused. It was slimy, just like the rest of the being.

"I hope that's gonna work as lube. Not sure if you'll kill me or not if try," Amanda thought.

She removed her shirt and panties, laying out the jumpsuit on the metal ground. Amanda got on all four on the jumpsuit and arched her back, facing away from the creature. Amanda heard it move closer. It's feet thumping on the ground with each step. The snarl was right next to her ear and moving her eyes she was it's head passed her's as she felt the slimly and coldness from it's body against her's.

"No going back now," she thought.

She could feel it against her leg. It was big. Bigger than anything Amanda had ever tried, man or toy. She tried to get her breathing under control. The creature leaned back and she could feel the organ rise into position.

"Okay Amanda. You can do this. You can-" she told herself.

With a violent thrust, the creature penetrated her. A mix of pleasure and pain overcame Amanda.

"OH FUCK," she cried out.

The creature began to move its hips back and forth. Pounding Amanda, a clapping sound coming from her butt thrusting against the creature's body. With each movement pleasure overcame the fading pain for her.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck me, yes, yes, yes," Amanda moaned.

The creature began to move faster and faster. It hissed more and more.

"Not inside," Amanda said.

The creature took one of it's massive hands and pushed Amanda's head down to the ground, pinning her with it's body. It resumed humping and quickly increased speed.

"No, please not in me, please no," Amanda cried.

The creature snarled and increased speed even further. Amanda's eyes rolled into the back of her head, she couldn't take the pleasure but she didn't want it to finish in her. Did it even know how to pull out? Too late.

Amanda felt her womb fill the creature warm filling as the creature cry filled the ship. It's entire organ in her all the way, it shot another load, and another. Amanda was filled up, some was oozing out of her as the final load entered her. It slowly removed it's organ and removed itself from Amanda. Overflow began to fall onto the floor as Amanda shook on the floor.

**Next Day**

Amanda exited the bathroom, having just thrown up. An alarm sounded.

"No way," she said.

She rushed to the controls of the ship and she saw it. Through the window, was another ship.

"Come in Torrens, this is rescue vessel U.S.S. New York, come in Torrens," a voice said over the com.

Amanda stomach was in knots, she bent over in pain. The message repeated. Amanda grabbed the mic.

"This is Torrens. My name is Amanda Ripley. I'm alone and you have to help me. Dock with the ship and I'll meet you there," she said before moving towards the door.

The motion tracker fell from her grasp but she didn't pick it up. She held one hand on her stomach and moved down the hall. After waiting five minutes at the docking door, it finally opened. A group of several marines armed with pulse rifles entered the room.

"Are you Amanda Ripley?" one of them asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Sergeant Henry. What the hell happened here?" he asked.

Before Amanda could get a work out, the creature slammed onto the ground from the ceiling. The marines turned their weapons on it and blasted away. The creature screamed as bullets riddled it's body. When the fire stopped, the creature fell to the ground. The only sound was it's acidic blood eating away at the floor and surrounding wall. It's remains were slowly going through the floor.

Before Amanda could react she felt sick again. She dropped to her knees and opened her mouth to vomit but nothing came out. All the sudden, blood came pouring out of her mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Sergeant Henry cried out as all the Marines stepped back.

The pain in Amanda's stomach was unbearable. She fell onto her back and her arms clenched. She screamed out in pain. Amanda pulled back her shirt, stopping just before her breasts, and looked down at five rising things coming out of her stomach. They popped and five new aliens were crying out, having eaten some of her organs and finally broke free of her now empty body. The marines all opened fire, filling Amanda's body with bullets. She shook with each one; the cries of the newborns dying filled the air.

Amanda screamed.

Amanda opened her eyes and screamed. Her heart was racing. She heard the beeping of equipment. The pod slowly opened and she sat up when she was able to. She pulled up her shirt and saw her stomach was fine. She felt in and she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Her breathing gradually slowed down as she realized she was alive. Amanda exited the pod and walked over to the door. She looked out the window of the door and looked down. The creature was curled up and sitting right there on the other side. Amanda slouched on the ground and leaned her back on the door as she began to cry. She wondering if this nightmare would ever end.


End file.
